


Ready to Run

by SeleneGT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, both oblivious that they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneGT/pseuds/SeleneGT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm ready to run"<br/>"Why now Harry"<br/>"Because I love you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Run

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it.

Harry and Niall were the best of friends. You can never separate them even if you tried. If one of them were invited to a party, the other would bring him along with him. They did everything a normal couple would do but if you ask them if they are together, the answer they will always get is _“We’re just friends”._

“Hey babe, why the long face”, Harry asked sitting down on Niall’s bed.

“It’s just I’m waiting for my email to see if I got accepted to the universities I applied too”

“Where you applied too?”

“Two from here, and one at New York. The one in New York is really good Harry but I don’t know if I’m going to make it”

“I thought we came up with the idea of you studying close from here”

“I just, forget it. What are you doing here?”, I ask smiling gently.

“I came to invite you to my gig tonight as usual”

“Exciting, what time?”

“At 8 at that night club that just opened”

“Shit Haz, that club is popular right now, how you got booked”

“The manager thought our songs were cool, can you believe it Ni”, Harry smiled brightly.

“I’m so happy for you”, I said hugging him.

He hugs me back pulling me down to lay with him kissing my cheek.

“I’ll see you tonight there right”

“Oh course I won’t miss it, you know this”,

“Just making sure love, I’ll see you later”, Harry smiled kissing my cheek one more time before heading out.

I sigh and get up also trying to look for an outfit for tonight. Harry’s friends are those type of friends you see in the movies. They were the cool, chill, punk people that everybody wanted to be just like them. And well me? I’m those shy, book worming nerd that likes to study and stay in reading a book in their Friday nights.

Pathetic right? I don’t even know how I became best friends with Harry, it just happened. I remember it clearly, I was out with Liam since he insisted that we went out to do something fun. He decided to go to a little night club not so far away from here and we went. In that same night, Harry’s band was playing and everyone from our school was there.

Well who wouldn’t? Harry was quite popular along with his band, it isn’t a shocker when you see girls and even some guys throwing themselves at them. They were pretty damn hot to be honest.

_“Niall right?,” somebody asked._

_I whipped my head to be face to face with the one and only Harry styles. He was smiling down at me with a cheeky grin._

_“Uh yeah, Harry right?”, I said trying to act cool._

_“Yeah, never expected to see you around here”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean”_

_“It’s just-um- well you don’t seem like a guy that would come here”_

_“Are you saying that I’m boring?”_

_“What? No ugh forget it. Want a drink I’ll pay”_

_“Sure why not”_

Yup, that was the first conversation I had with Harry and I’m glad I went out that night. If I hadn’t, I would have never talked to Harry, my best friend.

I pull out a simple button up white shirt with black skinny pants. Yes, this will work. I quickly went to take a shower and put on my clothes styling my hair a bit. I look at myself in the mirror feeling that I look decent enough. I smile remembering the first time I was going to hang out with Harry’s friends.

 _“Does this look ok?”, I said e_ yeing my outfit.

“ _Ni, it looks-“_

 _“No this is horrible, it screams boy that’_ s a loser”

“ _Hey now, don’t be talking about that about yourself”_

_“Harry this is your friends we’re talking about. I want them to like me”_

_“And they will Ni, stop worrying. You look beautiful in any outfit you wear, trust me babe. Now here, put this on and let’s have a wicked night yeah”_

_I smile blushing a bit nodding._

_“Okay”_

_“Okay”_

_“Maybe Okay can be our always”_

_“Oh god, you had to say it didn’t you”_

_“I took the opportunity and said it. Now come on Hazel Grace”, Harry smirked._

I snap out from the past and felt my phone vibrate.

“We’re outside babe”

I smile running down the stairs yelling at my parents that I’m going out. They yelled to be careful and I open the door walking down the steps to see Harry leaning on the car door.

“Trying to look cool eh”

“Shut it, get in love”

I open the door to see the rest of Harry’s band.

“Hey guys”

“Good god you’re here Niall, Harry wouldn’t shut up about you it’s annoying”, Pete exclaimed.

I blush and look down at the floor feeling a pair of arms around me.

“Shut it, stop embarrassing him”, Harry said tightening his grip on my waist.

“Alright lover boy”, Pete smirked starting up the van.

I chuckled and look outside the window remembering the first time I met Pete and the rest of the gang.

“ _Niall this is Pete, Will, and Hayden. Guys this is Niall”_

_“Ah so this is the Niall you never stop talking about”, Pete smiled shaking my hand._

_I blushed and sit down next to Harry._

_“I’m going to get some drinks”, Harry mumbled standing up._

_I smile politely at his friends and look back down._

_“So like are you and Harry dating”, Will asked._

_My eyes widen and shake my head quickly._

_“What? No, we’re just friends”_

_“Doesn’t seem like it, want to test it out”, Hayden smirked._

_I was about to object when Harry comes back with a beer for everyone._

_“So Niall are you seeing anyone”, Pete asked smiling._

_I blush and shook my head no._

_“What a shame, a cute lad like you single”, Pete smiled._

_“Leave him alone”, Harry spoke out._

_“What Harry? He’s single, I’m single it’s perfect”, Pete said putting an arm around my shoulder._

_“Since when were you gay”, Harry spat._

_My eyes widen and look at Harry in shock._

_“What’s your problem”, Will asked._

_“Nothing! Just leave Niall alone he’s not interested ok”_

_“How you know”, I finally spoke out._

_Harry looks at me in shock and gets up roughly going out the back door._

_“Well that was a shitty plan”, Hayden sighed._

_“I’ll go talk to him”, I sigh._

_“Ni, he really likes you”_

_“We’re just friends, he’s just taking care of me”, I mumbled going out the back door._

_I see Harry leaning on the wall looking down in his phone._

_“Harry?”_

_He sighs and opens his arms and I run up to them feeling him wrapping his arms around me._

_“Sorry about that Ni, it’s just that-“, he stops._

_“It’s just that what”, I look up._

_“I don’t want to lose you, you can go out with Pete I don’t care”_

_“I’m not interested Harry, they were just pranking you”, I sigh leaving out the part of making him jealous._

_“Really?”_

_“Yes really, besides Pete smells”_

_“That’s my Niall”, Harry smiles pressing a kiss on my cheek._

“Ni, we’re here”, Harry whispered in my ear.

I snap out of it and smile getting out of the car.

“I’ll see you inside alright”, I smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll see you there”, Harry says pressing a light kiss on my cheek.

I enter the club spotting Liam right away.

“Hey Liam!”

“Niall! What a surprise to see you here”, Liam smiled.

“Harry’s band is playing tonight”

“Ah figures, are you guys like dating”, Liam chuckles.

“What? No Liam we’re just friends remember”

“Sure keep telling yourself that”, Liam winks looking up to the stage.

I look up to see Harry up there with a microphone.

“Hey, we’re White Eskimo (A/N: I know, I know I couldn’t come up with a creative name lol) and here is Heart on fire”, Harry smiles.

I cheer and hear the familiar beat to their song. I remember the first time I heard to that song, it was the time Harry and I had our first real fight.

_“Hey it’s Harry, I’m not here right now so leave a message”_

_I pout and hang up trying not to cry anymore. This is the tenth time I have been calling him and he isn’t answering me. We were doing fine yesterday till I told him that Zayn Malik had asked me out in a date._

_“Zayn? Zayn Malik”_

_“Yeah the one and only”_

_“He’s a player Ni”_

_“How do you know? He seems pretty nice”_

_“Of course you do, your naïve Niall”, Harry scoffs._

_“Hey don’t talk to me like that Harry”_

_“It’s the truth Ni”_

_“You asshole! You should be happy for me that and be supportive like a real friend would do”_

_“Well Niall maybe if you would stop being gullible and think everyone is fucking perfect in this world, I would be happy for you”_

_“Oh fuck off Harry”_

_“Yeah whatever Niall, I’m out”, Harry rolled his eyes getting up from my couch and slamming the door shut._

_I sigh and get up getting ready for my date with Zayn. We are going to meet up at the movies at 7 and I only have an hour left to get ready! I quickly took a shower and change into nice clothes combing up my hair a bit. I smile in the mirror and grab my keys heading out. It took a thirty minute drive to get there and went to pay my ticket since I’m already here. I took down at my watch to see I have thirty minutes to spare._

_So I wait._

_And wait._

_And wait._

_He didn’t show up._

_I tried so hard not to cry but I just couldn’t. I look like a complete loser standing there for over two hours waiting for Zayn to show up. I ran out going inside the car bawling my eyes out. Harry was right, he did warn me but I wouldn’t listen. I sniff and started the car to drive to Harry’s house. I got there and jump out of my car knocking on his front door._

_A sleepy Harry opened the door and I crashed into his arms bawling my eyes out._

_“You were right Harry, I should have listened to you. Zayn-Za-Zayn never showed up and I look like a loser standing there for two hours”, I whispered._

_Harry’s arms tighten around me and brought me inside taking me upstairs to his room. I look around to see his room trashed with everything around the floor._

_“I got kinda mad”, Harry whispered._

_I wipe my tears away and hug Harry._

_“I’m sorry”_

_“No I’m fucking sorry Ni, I shouldn’t have said that to you. You are not naïve and gullible. You are fucking perfect and everything. As for Zayn, well he is an asshole for not showing up. God if that was me, I would have showed up spoiling you and treating you the way you deserved to be treated”_

_I kiss Harry’s cheek and lay down next to him._

_“I wrote a song”_

_“You did? What’s it called?”_

_“Heart on Fire, I wrote it for you”_

_I blush and hide my face in his neck._

_“I would like to hear it sometime”_

_“You will babe, soon”_

I snap out of it and cheer when Harry finally gets off the stage sweating like a pig.

“Gross Haz”, I smile pushing him away when he tried to hug me.

“Oh come on”, Harry smiled.

I roll my eyes playfully and go up and hug him.

“You did great, I’m proud of ya”

“Thanks love but Ni that’s not all. When I was making my way over here, a music producer stop me and we started taking. He wants to sign us up babe! Can you believe it, he wants to sign us up!”, Harry exclaimed smiling wide.

“Shit Haz that’s great! Oh my god Harry this is great, where are you getting signed at”

“This music production in London! Ni, this is great! He promised us more gigs and everything”, Harry exclaimed.

“Well let’s celebrate yeah!”, I smile.

*****

After four months, Harry’s band was getting bigger. They were getting famous and now everyone in the area knew who they were. They were gone so many times and it was rare when they come here. But when they do, Harry and I spend as much time as possible with each other. Telling stories about what has happened when each other were away and just enjoying each other’s company.

“God Ni, it’s hard you know. I miss you all the time”

“Me too Haz, there’s not a minute where I don’t think of ya”

“Are you seeing anybody?”

“Nah haven’t got the time to be going on dates”

Harry hums rubbing my back smoothly.

“How about you rock star, seeing anybody”

“Nah haven’t got the time, besides I like someone”

“Oh really and who is that”, I asked my heart beating.

“It’s a secret love, now come on I’m starving”, Harry smiles pulling my out of my bed.

I groan and get up following him smiling along the way.

Two weeks passed and Harry left again for two weeks to go tour around London for a while. He will be coming back here tomorrow.

“So are you and Harry exclusive”

“Mum no”, I groaned.

“Oh come on sweetie, I see the heart eyes you give each other”

“Mum, we do not give each other heart eyes. We’re just friends”

“You know your father and I were good friends back in the days”

“Ew mum don’t start”

“What? We were the best of friends and one night he declared his love for me”

“Oh that’s nice-“

“And that’s when we created you”

I spit my milk on the table and look at my mother.

“What the hell mum! I didn’t need to know that”

“What honey, anything can happen”

“I’m just going to stop you there. I’m leaving now”, I shuddered getting up.

“Oh wait Niall!”

I sigh and turn back around.

“No more stories ok”

“Wimp. Here these arrived to you today”, my mother said handing me three letters.

“Mum! These are the universities I applied too!”

“I know sweetheart open them!”

I smile and open the first two that were around the area. I try not to frown when they didn’t accept me at all.

“Mum they didn’t accept me, both of them didn’t”, I frowned.

“Ugh fucking jerks”, my mum cursed.

“Mum!”, I gasped.

“Honey, there’s one more!”, my mum smiled.

“That one is in New York and I doubt it that I will get accepted. If I didn’t get accepted to these two, that means I won’t get accepted to that one”

“You never know honey, open them”, my mum smiled.

I sigh and shakily rip open the letter taking out carefully. I read carefully and look at my mother with wide eyes.

They accepted me.

They accepted me to the University in New York.

I smile and cheer up and down.

“They accepted me! Oh my god Mum, they accepted me”, I smile widely.

“Oh my god Ni! This is great news, I need to call your father we need to celebrate”

I stood there shock looking down at the paper.

I got accepted, I can’t wait to tell Harry.

The next day I couldn’t contain my excitement. First I’m going to finally see Harry after two weeks and second I got accepted to the university I applied too. I look around the airport trying to look for Harry. Where is he? His plane landed twenty minutes ago. I stand on my tippy toes looking around. I did a little squeak when I felt two pair of arms around me.

“Still short I see”

I smile and turn around taking a good look at Harry.

“Hey sunshine”, Harry smiles hugging me.

I hug him back and kiss his cheek.

“How was the flight?”

“Boring as hell, come I have a lot to tell you”, Harry says pulling me closer to him.

“Whoa calm down tiger, I have a lot to tell you also”

“Can’t wait love, how about you and I go out for dinner tonight”

“As like in a date”

Harry nervously rubs the back of his neck and blushes.

“I-if you want it to be then yeah, I would like that”

I blush and nod my head tightening my grip on his hand.

“Yeah I would like that too”

Harry smiles and kisses my cheek.

***

Later that night I’m throwing my clothes everywhere trying to find the perfect outfit.

“Honey, what the hell is going on here”, my mum gasp.

“I have a date tonight”

“Oh with who sweetheart”

“With Harry”

I hear my mother squeal and I try to hide my blush.

“I knew this will happen one day”

“Mum stop, you’re talking like we’re getting married or something”

“Oh honey! Are you going somewhere fancy or what”

“He said to dress up nice so I think so”

“Ugh Niall, your no help. I have an old tuxedo from your dad that will fit you”, my mother cheered leaving the room and coming back with the tuxedo that had a light blue vest that was great for the occasion.

“Thanks Ma”, I smile putting the suit to the side and going to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I change quickly to my suit and style up my hair a bit”

“Ma!”, I shout from the top of the stairs.

“I’m coming, I just saw Harry outside love”, my mother squeals going up the stairs.

She smiles when she sees me.

“Do I look good”

“You look lovely honey, Harry is going to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself”

“Mum”, I groan blushing.

The doorbell rings and I ran down the stairs before my mother could get it. I open the door to reveal Harry dressed in a normal black and white tux.

“Wow Ni, you look beautiful”

I blush and smile.

“You too”, I smile turning around to see a flash.

I wanted to die from embarrassment when I see my mother there taking multiple pictures of us.

“Mum this isn’t prom”

“Let her be Ni, I find it cute”, Harry smiles putting an arm around my waist.

My mother takes one more picture and we were about to leave when she pulls Harry back and whispers something in his ear. He’s a blushing mess and blushes even more when she hands him something and he quickly nods putting it in his pocket. I try to see what It was but it was too dark to see. He hugs my mother goodbye and quickly opens the door for me and closes it when I get inside.

“What did she gave you”, I said when he started up the car.

He blushes and shakes his head.

“Uh nothing”

“Come on Harry, what she gave you”

“Ok fine, she gave me a condom”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry”, I said blushing hard.

“It’s alright, your mum is cool. Besides it gives us an excuse to use it, we don’t want it to go to waste don’t we”, Harry winks.

I blush and look away hearing Harry laugh fill the car.

We arrive to a restaurant and he opens the door for me again.

“Such a gentleman today”, I smile.

“Yeah well trying to impress”, Harry smirks.

I roll my eyes playfully and go inside

“A table for two reserved by the name of Styles”

The waitress smiles and leads the way to a nice secluded area that no one will disturb us.

“Did you plan this all of this Harry”

“Yeah well you deserve something great and romantic”, Harry blushed.

I smile and kiss his lips lightly.

“I love it, thank you”

Harry eyes widen and he blushes more. He snaps out of it and kisses me on the lips again, a little longer.

“I’ve been waiting for that for a long time now”

I blush and shake my head.

“You idiot”, I smile.

The rest of the night goes amazing. We talk, we laugh, and kiss a little more.

“I have something to tell you Harry”, I said as he pays the check.

“What is it?”, Harry smiles going outside opening the door for me.

“Well you know the universities I applied too, well I applied to two of them in this area and they didn’t accept me”

“Oh shit Ni, I’m sorry”

“No don’t be because I applied to another one in New York and you won’t believe it but I got accepted Harry. I got accepted to the greatest school in New York”, I smiled hugging Harry.

I frown when I felt Harry not hugging me back.

“What?”, Harry frowns.

“What’s the matter, aren’t you happy for me”

“Niall, New York is fucking far away”

“Yeah I know but-“

“What about me Niall?! What happened to staying close to here so we can be closer to each other”,

“Harry this is my dream, I never said nothing to you when you left to become famous Harry. I didn’t stop once your dream of becoming a famous band”

“This isn’t about me Niall! You fucking lied to me, you promised me that you were going to study here but you made your own plans to go study somewhere else. I wish you would have told me”

“I did told you Harry! I told you I applied to 3 universities and one of them was at New York but you know what, if you are going to act like this then I’m going home”

“Whatever I have to go anyway, I have a gig tonight”, Harry rolled his eyes.

“Harry”, I whispered.

“What Niall! What do you want from me? I thought tonight was amazing and I thought that we were going to be something else than friends”

“We still can Harry”

“Not if you’re leaving to New York”

“Harry we can text and skype”

“Fucking bullshit Niall, long distance relationships never work”

“What about you come with me?”, I smiled softy.

“Me go with you? Are you serious Niall, I’m living my dream and I’m not going to quit for you”

My heart shatters and I felt anger boil into me.

“Are you fucking serious Harry? Then why should I fucking quit my dreams to be with you then huh. I’m done with you, I don’t want to talk to you”, I cried out and walk the other direction.

I don’t care if I have to walk, I’m not going to turn back to Harry. I cried the whole way. That asshole, why would he say that. I open my door harshly and see my mum pop her head out from the kitchen.

“Honey what’s wrong”

“Harry, he-he said some things and”, I cried out.

“Oh honey”, my mum says pulling me in a hug.

“I told him that I got accepted to New York and he took it badly”

“Shh it’s ok honey, come I’ll make some tea”

That whole night I couldn’t sleep. Harry didn’t call me or text me. He simply ignored me and I couldn’t believe it. We’re best friends that were going to turn into something else. For him to be mine and to be his. God I’ve wanted that for a long time and I know Harry has too.

“Should I go to New York Ma”

“Honey, love is a pain in the ass to be honest. Don’t look at me like that Ni, I curse too. Anyway love is hard but this is your choice. You can go to New York and live your dream or you can stay here with Harry and apply to another college around here. But listen to me Ni, this is your decision and nobody elses”

I smile slightly and nod.

“I’m going to New York”

***

A month has passed and Harry hasn’t contact me at all. This is the day I’m finally going to New York and I just need him there. I need to make this right for us.

_“Harry I’m leaving today and I don’t know, I just want you there. I know your back because I’ve talked to your mum when you were ignoring me all this month. I miss you and I just need a goodbye, I want everything to be okay with us”_

I sigh and send it grabbing my suitcases and heading downstairs to my father and mother.

“I’m ready”, I smile.

My mother comes and hugs me while my dad puts the suitcases in the car.

“I’m going to miss you sweetheart, don’t worry Harry will come along soon”

“I know Ma, now let’s go don’t want to be late”, I smile slightly _._

We got in the car and start driving to the airport and I tried so hard to not at Harry’s house as we passed. I don’t need that pain right now.

“Niall, you have your phone”

I nod feeling my pockets and felt nothing.

“Shit I left it at home”

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll send it to you late”

I nod and stare out of the window. I’m going to miss this, miss my parents, my hometown, and all the memories I made with Harry. We pass by a bridge and I smile slightly remembering the time Harry and I were there. It was the first time where he told me that he was going on tour.

_“Can you believe it Ni, my dreams are finally coming true”, Harry smiled looking down at the bridge._

_“I’m proud of you Harry”_

_“Yeah but I need to tell you something Ni. Remember the label that signed us? Yeah well he suggested we go into small tours and be an opening act for the concerts”_

_“Oh my god Harry, are you serious”, I smiled brightly._

_Harry smiles and nods._

_“Wow Harry, I- I don’t know what to say. This is huge! You’re going to be traveling around going into tour”_

_“Yeah I am and I can’t believe it”, Harry smiles wrapping an arm around me._

_“You’re not going to forget me right”_

_“How can I forget you Ni, you’re my everything”_

_I blush and look down at the bridge._

_“Are you going to forget me?”_

_“Never Harry, you’ll always be in my mind”_

“Niall, honey we’re here”

I nod slightly getting out the car and grabbing my bags.

This is it.

I take a breath in and enter the airport along with my parents.

“You have a good flight son, don’t forget to call us when you land”

“I won’t dad, I’m going to miss you guys”

“Us too sweetheart”, my mum smiles pulling me into one last hug.

I sigh and hug them back looking at the time.

“I should get going”, I said walking backwards.

“Yeah Honey, good luck”

I smile ignoring the pain that I felt to not see Harry anywhere. I whispered bye and grab my bags starting to walk away.

“Niall wait!”, somebody shouted.

I halt and turn around slowly seeing Harry running up to me out of breath.

“God damn it Ni, why didn’t you answer your phone. I was calling you and calling you”, Harry sighs.

I stay quiet and look up at him.

“I’m a jerk and I know that. God I’m fucking sorry for what I did. I’m sorry I didn’t say I was fucking proud of you that you got accepted to New York Niall. This is a huge deal for you and I’m sorry I wasn’t there being happy for you but I am. I’m happy for you, I’m happy that you’re living your dreams.

I smile wiping my tears pulling him into a hug.

“I’m ready”, Harry mumbled.

“Ready for what Harry?”

“I’m ready to run, I’m ready to follow you anywhere”

“What? Harry your band”

“I don’t care, I fucking love you Niall. I’m ready to go with you. I can’t live without you. Besides I might have spoken to the label and they said it will be great for us to go to America and become bigger”

“I love you”

“I love you too Niall”, Harry says pulling me into a kiss.

I kiss him back feeling all the emotions we were feeling through the kiss. We pull back for air and he smiles up at me.

“Now who’s ready for an adventure”, Harry says picking up his own suitcase that I never saw till now.

“I’m ready”


End file.
